Since the advent of the wheel, man has applied that structure in an incalculable variety of manner and use. One such use was the development of the inflatable tire, which tire could be used with great success in association with the automobile, trucks, tractors and great earth-moving equipment. Such tires range in size from the smallest to those weighing over four hundred pounds. Since such tires currently exist as interchangeable commodities, and since the tires may not be expected to last indefinitely, a problem arises concerning the movement of the tires from one place to another, in their own right. At times, this problem is preceded by the concern of even getting the tire off the ground. This problem becomes particularly acute with respect to farmers and the like who may own hoisting equipment but cannot afford a large capital outlay in order to possess a device whose sole use is to lift large tractor tires. It has also been observed that when a tire from a tractor or earth moving equipment needs replacement or repair in the field, many tire repair companies lack a device which readily engages a tire and in combination with a crane readily moves it and positions it.